


Water's Sweet but Blood is Thicker

by ohmoka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Drinking, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Legendary Sannin, Light Angst, Pre-Fourth Shinobi War, Shizune is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmoka/pseuds/ohmoka
Summary: Tsunade has a tendency to get lost in thought when she drinks. Shizune has a tendency to notice.
Relationships: Shizune & Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	Water's Sweet but Blood is Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first ever Naruto fic and the first non-BNHA fic on this account. How wild! 
> 
> I wrote this for my Quirk no Jutsu: BNHA x Naruto Zine app. Please check out my endnotes for some exciting news!!
> 
> ~~ ☆ ~~
> 
> I really appreciate the scene between Tsunade and Jiraiya when they discuss Orochimaru being gone. It was interesting to see how, despite everything he’d done, they were troubled by his passing. After Jiraiya died, I was reflecting on how Tsunade had lost all of her boys, save for Naruto. This fic touches on that. 
> 
> It should be noted that this fic takes place before the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

“Milady?”

The patter of rain filters in from the street. Tsunade can’t focus on much else, not with her head and vision swimming. Blue and purple paper tints the warm lantern light spilling out of the bar, and the heady smell of sizzling meat mingles with the scent of sweet sake that curls through the air.

It’s as good a night as any for drinking—but it’s also the worst. Too many of Tsunade’s wounds feel fresh after twilight, and sake doesn’t help. Neither does the idle chatter of Chunin too spirited to make Jonin. She ought to have them thrown out of the bar. But on what grounds?

“Milady!” Shizune’s voice cuts through the fog in Tsunade’s mind. 

“What?” 

“Are you doing alright?” Shizune eyes Tsunade with concern. It’s infuriating. There’s nothing that pity can solve; Shizune should know that. She cares too much. Foolish girl.

“I’m fine, Shizune,” Tsunade grumbles, reaching for her cup and lifting it to her lips. It’s empty, of course. Growling, she slams it on the table. Shizune winces, hugging Tonton tighter in her arms. 

A war of indecision plays out across Shizune’s face. Tsunade has half a mind to snap at her to spit it out already—whatever  _ it _ is. However, the dull throbbing in her head doesn’t allow the desire to manifest. 

Tsunade has almost forgotten the interruption by the time Shizune collects herself.

“I heard what those Chunin were saying,” Shizune says carefully. Her eyes dart to meet Tsunade’s before flickering away as if burned. A worried oink escapes Tonton.

“It’s okay to feel—” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tsunade cuts her off, her tone sharper than the razor edge of a kunai.

“Oh...I see. I’m sorry.” Shizune laughs, waving a hand. 

Around Tsunade, she’s an open book. The high pitch of her laugh betrays her nerves, and her refusal to meet Tsunade’s gaze is telling. Shizune  _ knows _ she should leave well enough alone, but she meddles anyway. Silly, silly Shizune. She should understand that it’s better not to care—better not to worry about others. Doing so only brings pain.

“Milady?” This time, Shizune’s voice is firmer, more confident. 

She’ll never learn.

“What is it, Shizune?!” Tsunade barks, annoyed when Shizune doesn’t have the decency to blanch. 

Lantern light dances in Shizune’s eyes as she brings herself to hold Tsunade’s gaze. Determination molds her shadowed features.

“Do you miss him?” Her voice is little more than a whisper but still too loud.

Tsunade’s skin prickles, and her mouth grows dry. She could use more sake  _ yesterday.  _ The bar’s service leaves much to be desired.

“Who?” Tsunade’s eyes narrow. It almost helps her vision clear—but not quite.

“Orochimaru.”

Silence hangs between the women like a super-weighted boulder. 

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Tsunade hisses. Her voice is deadly, venomous and fanged—a tribute to her fallen comrade.

Even Tonton swallows.

“N-no, milady! It’s not that, I swear. I just—” 

“Sometimes.”

Damn sake. It can’t be trusted. Tsunade doesn’t want to talk about  _ him, _ but her lips move without her permission.

“More now that they’re both…” Tsunade can’t finish the sentence. Her words are held at knifepoint in her throat. If she speaks them, her tenuous grip on her emotions will slip. She’ll shatter. 

“I understand.” Shizune sets Tonton aside and leans forward. She reaches, as if to touch Tsunade’s hand, but settles for balling her fists on the table. Her eyes glimmer in the dim light.

“Do you?” Tsunade frowns.

No one understands. They can’t.

There are elements of pain and loss that seem universal, but no two paths are identical. Tsunade’s too lost on hers to see past the rolling clouds that thunder above. Too lost to look her grief in the face. With her eyes closed, she’ll never know if Shizune truly understands. 

“They were both a big part of your life,” Shizune murmurs, her gaze unwavering. “It would be impossible not to feel their absence.”

As she does every time she drinks, Tsunade wishes it  _ was _ possible.

"After everything that’s happened,” Tsunade sighs, “it’s hard to believe I’m the last one.”

_ Especially with my luck, _ rings in her head, unspoken.

Frost burns through Tsunade’s chest. Her jaw is tight, and for a moment, she’s not sure if she’ll be able to open her mouth to speak again.

“I lost them all, Shizune. Nawaki. Dan. Those stupid boys.”

Curse it all. The sake. Those chatty Chunin. Shizune. Those stupid, stupid boys—all four of them.

Tsunade’s defense cracks, her heartbreak spilling from its fissures. Everything hurts now: her head, her heart, her memories. 

Losing Nawaki and Dan had destroyed her, understandably. People  _ expected _ her to be upset and accepted her grief. To be wistful over Orochimaru’s death was unbecoming, especially of a Hokage. Jiraiya’s death only compounded her confusing feelings. Despite the paths life had taken them on, they’d been her teammates. They’d been her brothers.

“Not all of them, milady,” Shizune interrupts Tsunade’s rumination. “You haven’t lost all of them.”

“Huh?” Tsunade fights her stupor to refocus on Shizune. A deep crease furrows her brow, and she brings a nail to her lips, chewing it in thought.

“You still have Naruto.”

“Oh yeah.” A half-smile tugs at Tsunade’s lips. “That knucklehead. He made me a promise, you know.” Losing herself in thought, she picks up her cup, frowning when she finds that it’s still empty. 

“To become Hokage?”

“That he wouldn’t die until he did.”

“He’s a funny kid,” Shizune chuckles, leaning back in her seat.

“He is, but I’m betting on him.” 

The frost in Tsunade’s chest melts. Naruto has that power; he’s warm and bright like the summer sun. She sees her boys in him. He may be reckless and impatient, but he’s a sure bet at the end of the day.

“Now, Shizune, more sake!” Tsunade barks, slamming her fist on the table so hard it rattles. She’s had enough prattle. It’s time to drink.

“B-but, milady!” Shizune squeaks. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. We really should—”

“Sake!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first ever Naruto fic! Let me know what ya thought! I hope to write a few more things for this fandom in the future. <333
> 
> Also!!!! I'm super excited to share that I was accepted as a writer for Quirk no Jutsu: BNHA x Naruto Zine!!! Please check us out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/quirknojutsu/) and [Tumblr](https://quirknojutsuzine.tumblr.com/)! I'm actually already done writing my fics. They let me do two: one with Himiko and one with Shikamaru! 
> 
> As usual, find me here!!  
> Twitter: [ohmokawrites](https://twitter.com/ohmokawrites)  
> Tumblr: [ohmoka](https://ohmoka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
